Tabular data is commonly displayed in applications, such as spreadsheet applications. A user may filter the tabular data to change the currently viewed data. For example, a user may filter out one or more rows/columns of the tabular data and/or show data that meets certain conditions. The filtering user interface, however, can be unintuitive and difficult for a user to use.